


Dorm n.519

by vhelz_roxanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Happy, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhelz_roxanne/pseuds/vhelz_roxanne
Summary: When eight strangers become friends and end up being a family.A VG university au.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Im really sorry for any grammatical error but my eyes were crossing when i was editing. Anyways i hope you enjoy this little au!!  
> Happy 1st anniversary VG!

It was the beginning of a new semester at RSH university, parents were helping their kids move in the last couple of boxes from the hallway up to their dorm rooms. The long corridors full of boxes and suitcases, some music instruments would precariously lay on a box full of items. The building was filled with loud voices, some freshmed were emotionally giving their last hugs and kisses to their parents, older students were greeting their roommates while some were already getting in the first heated argument of the semester.

A girl stared at the chaos that greeted her as soon as she walked out the elevator, she gripped with one hand the strap of her backpack and with the other she pulled her suitcase out of the elevator, her parents were right behind her carrying the last boxes containing her clothes. She walked down the corridor avoiding some flying paper planes and almost knocking down a plant vase in the process.

She stopped right in front of room 519. She could faintly hear the voices of what she assumed were her roommates talk right behind the door.

“Sweetie?” The girl turned around to look at her mother, her lower lip trembling when she noticed the tears filling her mother’s eyes, the box she was carrying was already on the floor on top of the one her dad brought.

“Mommy why are you crying, please don’t cry” The girl tried to say holding back her own tears, her mother didn’t say anything and just pulled her in a tight embrace.

“Take care of yourself baby, if you need anything we’re just a call away. Do you have your credit card? Your keys? What about your phone? Does it have enough credit? Do you want me to put some money in it? Or maybe-“ Her mom was mentally checking if they had packed everything and didn’t forget anything but her husband’s hand stopped her.

“Love we didn’t forget anything, right sweetie?” The girl nodded, her mother once again pulled her in a tight hug and this time her father joined in, they stayed like that for a couple of seconds before the two adults leaned away.

“We need to go, you know how your baby sister dislike her babysitter. If you forgot anything just call us and we’ll bring it or send it to you okay?” The daughter nodded and with a last farewell forehead kiss she watched her parents walk down the hallways and disappear behind all the students and boxes.

The girl turned back facing the door once again, she took a deep breath before gently knocking on the wooden door. She heard the voices inside coming to a halt, she heard gentle steps getting louder when suddenly the door opened. In front of her stood another girl, maybe a couple of years older, she had long black hair and a pair of glasses framed her pretty face, she looked slightly confused but her expression soon morphed into a smile.

“Oh you must be the freshman! Come on in!” The girl slightly scooted opening the door a bit wider to let the other girl in. The freshman smiled back and walked in pulling her lagguage inside.

“I hope you don’t mind but we already moved all your boxes into your room. We weren’t sure if we could touch them but the mess was starting to make it impossible to walk out the dorm.” The other girl explained before gently slapping her hand on her forehead.

“Oh right I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Gabby Tris but you can just call me Gabby.” She extended a hand and the freshman immediately grabbed it and shook it.

“I’m Leen Isla but ehm I go by Leen more.”

“Nice to meet you Leen! I hope you’re gonna enjoy it here, I’m gonna explain everything and what are the rules in the dorm but we have to wait for the other freshman.” Leen nodded, Gabby pointed to a door on her right telling her that was going to be her new bedroom, she thanked her and walked to the room planning to leave her suitcase and her backpack.

The room was pretty spacious, there were two beds on opposite sides, two desks were right under the big window, there were two big wardrobes too and a couple of shelves. Leen looked at the two beds and decided to claim the left bed, she placed her bag on top of it and checked all her boxes before remembering the two boxes left outside. She quickly made her way out and almost slammed against a guy. He had a Starbucks cup in his hand and he was wearing something that awfully looked like a scrub doctors used in the hospital.

“Oh sorry...” Leen whispered so Leen whispered softly and tried to bow but he just waved it off.

“It’s okay it’s my bad too. You must be the new kid?” She nodded feeling slightly intimidated by him.

“I’m Kin and-“ But his sentence was cut when the door opposite to Leen’s room slammed open to reveal another girl with long dyed hair.

“Kin? Why are you still here? You’re gonna be late” She checked her phone most probably looking at the time, the guy did the same thing and gasped.

“Oh shit I gotta go! Bye kiddo I hope we can get to talk more later!” He quickly moved in front of the other girl, he kissed her lips before walking out the dorm.

“Sorry about that, Kin is a majoring in medicine and they already started shifts at the hospital.” The girl explain and walked closer.

“You must be Leen! I heard you and Gabby talking before, I was gonna greet you but I was ehm getting dressed. Oh I’m Nami! Minami actually but everyone just call me Nami.” She smiled brightly and Leen couldn’t help but smile back.

“Nice meeting you, Nami!” “The pleasure is mine! So have you moved everything?” Leen shook her head and told her about the two boxes outside, Nami offered to help her and the two walked out the door just two find two guys standing in front of the boxes.

“Leen Isla, man another girl?!” The taller guy whined immediately earning himself a slap on the back of his head. Ow who dared- Oh, hi Nami.” The guy obviously looked ready to fight but immediately changed idea when he saw the girl.

“Perfect timing, Haven, Bea this is Leen our new roommate.” Nami introduced the three and they all bowed.

“Please don’t listen to her, my name is Clyde not Bea.” The other guy said.

“Shut up Bea, anyways I’m Gray!” Leen looked at the two confused before shifting to look at Nami.

“Their names are Gray Haven and Clyde Bea, they prefer going by their first names but inside our dorm we call them with their second names to annoy them, feel free to do the same.” Nami explained earning some complains.

“Ehy don’t teach the kid bad things! Call me Gray!” The taller half shouted half whined, Leen smiled.

“Okay Haven.” The pure horror on Haven’s face made everyone laugh.

“Namiiii look at the baby! She’s already learning bad thing!” He dramatically leaned on the boxes making them almost fall but he quickly caught the upper box.

“Stop whining and help us get these boxes inside.” Nami rolled her eyes, the two boys whined but still each grabbed a box and walked back inside.

“Oh Haven, Bea you’re back!” Gabby was wearing an apron as she walked out the kitchen.

“You’re already cooking dinner? We only had lunch like an hour ago?”Bea shouted while he placed the box inside Leen’s room.

“I’m already starting because the bone broth takes literally a century to cook.” Gabby checked at the time.

“I have to go to the grocery real quick, while I’m out Nami could you cut some potatoes and carrots for me? Also don’t let Bea near the stove, I don’t want him to burn anything again.” Gabby made her way into her room totally ignoring Bea’s complaints.

“Well I’m gonna be in my room then, see you all losers at dinner!”Haven waved a hand and walked straight to his room.

“Nami I’m gonna go out, Ryu asked me out on a date and I don’t want to be late. I hate that guy ugh.” Clyde grabbed his keys and checked his back pockets for his phone and wallet.

“You better be here before dinner, Kiwi and Kin will both be here for once and we’re gonna celebrate the arrival of our new roommates.” Nami and Leen watched as the boy walked to the front door turning back to girn.

“Okay mom!” He laughed and walked out leaving the two girls.

“Leenie you can go and rest if you want.” Leen nodded and walked back ot her room, she wanted to get started on fixing her things but as soon as she sat on her bad a wave of tiredness hit her making her sank down the bed more and more until she was lying. It took her only a couple of minutes to fall into a deep slumber, her backpack used as pillow as she made her way to dreamland.

A loud noise ripped Leen away from her dream making her immediately sit up but she regretted her action as her word started spinning, with a loud groan she massaged her temples and slowly opened her eyes and focused her attention to the window, the sky was a deep shade of red indicating that the sun was setting. She stretched her arms and stood up this time slowly not wanting to trigger her motion sickness again, she noticed a couple of boxes that weren’t there when she fell asleep and a backpack similar to hers on the opposite bed. Her roommate must have arrived while she was sleeping. She checked the time on her phone screen and decided to take a shower while waiting for dinner time, she knew she had to socialise with her new roommates but she was still feeling a lot nervous and she just hoped that the shower would help her ease her nervousness down. She looked for the “night routine” labeled box and immediately tore the duck tape that kept it closed, she grabbed the first towel, pair of pajama and underwear, she looked for the bottle of shampoo she remembered putting but couldn’t find it anywhere, she looked around and let out a sigh feeling too lazy to search through the many boxes. She decided to just her roommates if they could let her borrow some of their products.

Leen walked out and found Nami and Gabby sitting on the couch while watching a movie, Haven was lying flat on his stomach on the floor in front of them and someone she hadn’t met yet was sitting on a green bean bag. Her steps must have been louder than she’d imagine when all four of them turned around to look at her.

“Oh you’re finally up!” Haven said, it may have sounded rude but the smile on his face made Leen understand that he didn’t have any ill intentions with that comment.

“Haven that’s rude.” Gabby reprimed him and said boy looked at her confused.

“It’s okay Gabby” Leen chuckled softly and walked toward them.

“What are you guys watching?”

“Oh we’re watching Narnia, the movie just started though wanna join us?” Nami said scooting closer to Gabby making enough space on the couch for Leen but the girl slightly shook her head.

“I was actually planning on showering first but I’ll join when I’m done.”

“Okay, do you have your toiletries? We actually share out ehm basic stuffs like shampoo, soap and toothpaste, we’ll explain everything during or after dinner but if you wanna use the bottles in the shower you can.” Gabby explained looking at Leen and at the other guy, the freshman girl tilted her head and looked at the guy too.

“We haven’t met yet, I’m Leen Isla, Leen for short.” She extended her hand for a handshake before quickly adding “I’m a freshman!” The guy stood up before grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle shake while smiling brightly.

“Hello I’m Rheo but I hate my name so just call me Sunnie please! I’m a freshman too!” His smiled got even more brighter and Leen was surprised. “A freshman? That means we’re the same age! Wait...” Leen frowed thinking of the new boxes inside her room. “Wait are you my roommate?!” Sunnie rubbed the back of his neck and nodded slightly.

“What? How? I thought I was gonna have a girl roommate?” She blinked and looked at her older dorm mates, Nami gave her a nervous smile as she explained.

“Ehm actually we don’t know too, we were convinced we’d get two girl freshman to balance out the number of boys and girls here but I think there was a mistake. Don’t worry though!” She turned to look at Gabby asking for her help.

“I asked my fellow RAs that are currently on shift to ask the dorms office about this situation, as soon as we know something we’ll let you know, for now just ehm don’t open your boxes yet just in case there was really a mashup and you have to move.” Gabby continued the explanation, she tried to make the two freshmen relax and told Leen to go shower.

When Leen came out of the shower Sunnie and Haven were still in the same position while Nami and Gabby were standing at the front door talking to someone, she curiously looked at the two girls but decided to join the boys instead not wanting to disturb the conversation, Leen sat beside Sunnie throwing him a small smile that the guy immediately returned before focusing back on the movie. Not even a couple of minutes later Leen heard the front door close and the two girls made their way back to the living room area. They sat on the floor but instead of facing the tv they were facing the two freshmen.

“So we just finished talking to the RA and she said she went to the dorm office, they told her that the number of freshmen was uneven and there were more boys this year so they had no choice but to put a girl and a boy together. They want to extend their apologies to you and if you have any complains or want to switch to another room cause you feel uncomfortable then you can go there tomorrow morning, as an RA and also the responsible one of this dorm I will accompany you if you want, you just have to tell me okay?” Gabby explained everything looking back and forth between leen and Sunnie who slowly nodded letting her know they understood what she said.

“You have all night to decide so for now you can just relax.”Nami reached out to pat their heads but her attention shifted to Haven who decided it was a good time to roll on the floor and lie his head on Nami’s lap.

“I want a head pat too!”

“Nope.”

“But why!” Haven whined loudly just to be interrupted byt the front door opening, Kin walked in holding a black plastic bag.

“Ehy kids I bought chicke- why is Haven lying on Nami’s lap?!” Kin frowned looking at the scene in front of him, Haven immediately sat up.

“You see I wanted a head pat and Nami said no and-“ But Haven was once again when Bea walked in or more like ran inside the dorm almost slamming against Kin but the senior quickly moved to the side sensing the imminent collision.

“wHOA I ALMOST DIED THERE! ANYWAY GUYS I BOUGHT PIZZAAAAAAA!” Bea showed the four boxes of pizza he was holding. “Why is the front door open?”Another voice said followed by the sound of the front door closing. “Also I passed by Nami’s bakery shop and your boss gave me a whole ass cake for free.”

“CHUYA?!” Leen stood up looking at the guy that walked in last with a shocked expression.

“Oh? Leen?” Chuya had now the same expression on his face.

“Wait don’t tell me you’re-“ His sentence was cut by Leen running to him and wrapping her arms around the guy’s neck, Mitsu smiled and gently rubbed her back.

“You two know each other?” Bea asked.

“Yeah we went to the same high school, she was my favourite freshman.”

“And he was the coolest senior out of everyone!” Leen smiled brightly facing the others.

“Kiwi cool? Sounds like a lie to me.” Haven snorted.

“You’re lucky I’m holding a child and a cake if not I would have thrown my shoes straight to your face and-“

“Aaaaand I think it’s time for dinner!” Nami clapped her hands once as she walked to Kin, she gently kissed his cheek before taking the plastic bag he was holding.

“Sunnie would you be nice and grab the pizza boxes Bea is holding, I’m afraid he might drop our dinner.” Sunnie quickly got up and threw an apologetic smile toward Bea as the boy complained loudly but gave the boxes to the freshman nonetheless. Gabby and Nami with the help of the two new kids set the table deciding on using paper plates as they all felt too lazy to wash the dishes later. The three guys that had just arrived decided to change into more comfortable clothes first and joined the rest lafter. Haven who didn't really have anything to do just sat at the dining table and decided to provide entertainment by telling one of the teas he had heard earlier that day.

“We came back today and you already heard so many things?” Gabby asked while putting the pizza boxes in the middle of the table.

“Are you like RSHu gossip girl?” Leen placed paper plates around the table.

“I guess you could say that? I mean I just receive a lot of information from everyone about everyone. I think I know more teas about the school than the people working at the university’s gossip section in our newspaper.” Haven shrugged, he tried to take a slice of pizza but was immediately stopped when Gabby slapped his hand.

“So you’re like famous?” Sunnie sat beside Haven.

“I mean I don’t think I’m fa-“

“Bitch you are famous.” Nami rolled her eyes taking her usual seat.

“I honestly think we’re all famous in one way or another.” Haven looked at the two freshmen.

“You two will become famous too since you’re now part of this dorm.”

“I heard the word famous? That’s me!” Bea came out of his bedroom, he grinned and sat on Haven’s other side.

“Ehy Nami where can I sit?” Leen asked looking at the free spots around the table.

“Oh ehm we don’t really have fixed places except Kin and Kiwi, they sit at the table ends, I usually sit here when Kin eats with us but we just sit wherever.” Leen nodded sitting beside where Kiwi was supposed to sit.

“Do we have enough space inside the fridge for the soup?” Gabby asked but didn’t wait for anyone to reply her question, she opened the fridge taking out some stuff and rearranging them to make enough space.

“Yo hags be quick the food is getting cold and we’re getting hungrier!” Bea shouted turning around to look at Kiwi and Kin’s bedroom.

“What did you call us?” Kin walked out their room raising an eyebrow.

“Haaaaaags” Bea repeated sticking out his tongue.

“Put that tongue back in before I-“

“Let’s eat!” Nami interrupted Kin’s sentence and she started to place a piece of chicken on everyone’s plate. They all sat around the table and started eating, they got to know the two new youngests by asking some questions, they exchanged some episodes that happened to them during the break and laughed about the stupid moments.

“You seriously had a summer fling with her?!” Gabby almost choked hearing the news.

“Yes and let me tell you, it was awful!” haven shivered just remembering what happened.

“You’re straight?!” Sunnie genuinely looked surprised and everyone laughed so hard except Haven who looked so offended.

“Ehy I am!” Haven stood up shaking the piece of chicken leg he was holding.

“Ew hets.” Sunnie made a gagging noise.

“Ehy what do you have against hets!” Haven frowned.

“Nami say something! Kin! You two are hets too!”

“We’re technically both bisexuals.” Nami shrugged as she bit her pizza.

“Like why stick to one sexuality when you can be open to date so many other people, girl, guy, trans, asexual really there are so many people and I think that being a het just limits you so much.” Kin gabbed another chicken piece and started removing the bones.

“I guess you’re not het uh Sunnie?” Kiwi smirked. “

N-no I’m gay... is... that’s okay for you guys right?” He nervously looked around but everyone just smiled and nodded.

“Bea and I are both gay. Kin and Nami are bi and Gabby is pretty much bi but leans more toward guys, right?” Kiwi looked at Gabby who nodded.

“Leen?”

“I’m okay with gays baby, some of my bestfriends are gays I’m into guys more but you know I don’t really wanna close my doors for other sexualities.” The two freshmen smiled at each other, Sunnie leaned on his chair and relaxed his shoulders. He felt happy how he didn’t have to hide that important side of him.

“Oh by the way, we need to tell you guys about some rules and uh dynamics here.” Gabby grabbed a piece of kitchen tissue to wipe her lips. “For cleaning each Sunday Nami and I make a list of each task and who’s gonna do what for that week. For groceries at the end or the beginning of the month we all put 50 bucks each and we buy basic needs like shampoo, soap, food. Of course when you buy your own food for lunch and dinner you don’t have to share it but if you use the ingredients we have here we usually cook enough for everyone.” Gabby explained everything she could remember.

“Oh I work at the university’s starbucks so during the morning you’ll never see me except on my free days or unless you come visit me.” Kiwi added.

“I work part time at a bakery shop but only during the weekends when there are more customers, you'll basically always find me here.” Nami added.

“Nami is the mom. She nags, clean, cook and basically a housewife on the making” Bea wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up Bea.” Nami crumpled a tissue and threw it toward him.

“I’m pretty much at the hospital in the morning and in class the whole afternoon or vice versa. You might rarely see me this alive honestly.” Kin sighed and shivered just at the thought that he had to wake up early again the day after to go to the hospital.

“Wait you’re a med student?” Leen tilted her head.

“Yep cardiologist in the making! Hopefully.” Kin whispered the last word but it was loud enough for Nami to hear it, she gently grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles.

“You’re gonna make it, babe.”

“Stop being all lovey-dovey. It makes me wanna vomit my food.”

“Shut up Bea before I put you on time out!" Nami glared at him before smiling letting him know she wasn’t being too serious.

“Anyways do you want to add anything else?” Gabby looked around the the older members.

“Oh wait! Once a month we have a family meeting to settle any problem in case we do have problems or we just spend the day together. It’s every... ehm... 18th?” Haven looked and Nami but immediately gulped when he saw her shake her head in disappointment.

“It’s the 19th! We’ve been doing this for the past year I swear your memories is worse than Dory.” Nami sighed, she stood up to grab a knife.

“Oh my god please don’t kill me!” Haven rubbed his hands together ready to get on his knees.

“I’m not a murderer please.” The girl rolled her eyes, she took the cake out of the box and cut it in 8 equal parts.

“Pass your plates so I can put the slice.” As they ate the cake Kiwi stood up catching everyone’s attention.

“Kids as the oldest first of all I wanna welcome Leen and Sunnie. I hope you both will have a wonderful university life, you’re now part of our little family so if you have any problems we are all here for you. Second welcome back to the older kids. Let’s enjoy this year and good fucking luck to us.” Kiwi raised his cake plate and everyone followed and instead of clicking their glasses they just made their plates touch.

Leen looked around the table and she watched as everyone laughed, she smiled brightly and at that moment she knew that she had found a group of people she could call family in this new chapter of her life.


	2. What day is it today?

Kiwi was really excited, it was finally his special day and his boyfriend Koi promised a day full of surprises. One more thing he was excited about was his dormmates gifts. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't a materialistic person but he also liked how his friends would prepare something that he always loved. He'd usually throw some hints at them on what he'd like especially to Nami who was usually the one to prepare gifts but this time he didn't say anything because Leen was with them and she knew him like the back of her palm.  
He styled his hair before walking out his room, he saw Haven and Bea studying in the dining table while Sunnie and Leen were already putting their shoes on to leave.

"Good morning kids!" Kiwi smiled and waited for them to greet him a happy birthday but when he only heard good mornings from them he frowned slightly.

"Ehm don't you have anything to say?" The four looked at him confused before Haven slapped his hands once.

"Oh right! Can you tell Gabby that I might comeback later tonight and I might miss dinner? I have this group project and we need to design an airplane or something." Haven started his usual monologue while Leen and Sunnie said goodbye as they went out.

Kiwi blinked confused quickly running to the calendar near the tv in the living room just to be sure what day it was and he was right, it was his birthday, he was about to ask Bea and Haven but his phone started ringing, that immediately grabbed his attention when he was the caller ID was Koi. He finished getting ready and walked out the dorm ready to spend his special day with his significant other.

His day was amazing, Koi prepared so many little surprises for him making the day so amazing, he was smiling brightly on his way to his dorm. He struggled a little to open the front door as his hands were full from a bag containing Koi's gift and the other hand held a big teddy bear.  
The lights were all off and that confused Kiwi a lot since he knew everyone was gonna be home except Haven. He reached for the light switch but found a post it on it, he picked it up and his expression turned from confused to surprised to excited after reading the post it

*Kiwi's treasure hunting time begins now! A special gift awaits you at the end! The 1st clue is: In a cold place I'm staying, ice surrounds me up and down but around me all i see is green.*

Kiwi walked to the couch placing his paper bag and teddy bear on it he thought about the clue before snapping his fingers running to the fridge opening the freezer where they put the frozen food.

*Good job you found me! Clue numero dos: I see bubbles everyday.*

"Bubbles? Bubbles come from soap… the sink?" He walked to the sink but saw nothing in and around it. "Or maybe in the bathroom." He skipped to the bathroom and checked the sink there but again there was nothing, he looked around and decided to check the shower too, he pulled the curtain and saw a post it on the shower floor.

*Wow that was fast! 3rd clue:I'm where tea has been spilled so many times.*

Kiwi didn't even have to think about it making his way to the dining table, under a mug he found another post it and he laughed softly when he noticed the badly drawn smirk face.

*Bet you didn't even have to think about it. Clue #4: I've seen too many tears and sometimes some spicy moments*

"Tears? Spicy? My room? I rarely do anythi- wait… KIN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DO IN OUR ROOM!" He shook his head trying to erase the thought of whatever Kin did in their shared room when he wasn't home. He made his way to his room and glared at the bed opposite from his, he took the post it and read

*Congrats this is the last one! You're clue is where you sat when you walked inside this dorm for the very first time.* Kiwi tilted his head, he seriously didn't remember where he sat down, his first day in this dorm felt like a century ago and he barely remembered it.

"Did I sit on the couch? But I didn't see anything there earlier?" He asked himself while walking out the room, he kept staring at the post it while walking but when he reached the couch suddenly Leen and Sunnie jumped up from behind the couch, Haven and Bea slammed their room door open and they all screamed:

"Surpiiiiise!" The lights were suddenly turned off but a strange light came from behind him, he turned around to see Nami and Gabby holding a cake with Kin clapping his hands, that's when they all started singing the birthday song, Leen made placed a birthday hat on his head and with Sunnie he pushed him to the cake. They all surrounded him, he smiled widely as he clapped along, when they were done singing he closed his eyes to make a wish then he blew the candles.

"Yeeey happy birthday Kiwi!" They said all together, Kiwi felt something sticky on his cheek and when he turned he saw Haven licking the icing from his cheek.

"This is our gift for you!" Bea handed Kiwi a big box after they were done eating.  
Kiwi opened the box but all he saw was… fur? He picked up the fur too look at it properly, a little gasp escaped his lips when he finally understood what it was.

"Is this a furry costume? Oh my god it is a furry costume!"

"Look inside the box there are more stuffs!" Sunnie jumped on his chair excited to see Kiwi's reaction.

The eldest guy looked inside and his smile grew bigger when he picked up a cute collar and a tail.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!!"

"And this is to complete your look!" Gabby grabbed the last gift from the box and placed the headband with fluffy ears on top of Kiwi's head.

"How did you guys know I like these?!" Kiwi didn't remember ever telling them that he was into furries but when he saw Leen's smug face he understood everything. He stood up and hugged his friends one by one thanking him for the gift and cake.

"I thought you guys forgot about it!" He confessed when they moved on the couch after changing into comfortable pajamas.

"Oh was it because of this morning? We were just acting dumb." Bea told him while opening a candy wrap.

"What do you mean acting dumb? You're always dumb you don't have to act." Kiwi commented earning a pillow thrown straight to his face.

"Okay okay sorry but really thank you, guys." Kiwi smiled softly looking at his friends for the nth time that night, he was starting to feel a little emotional but Nami's sudden sneeze pulled him out the sot emo hour. He laughed and although the others didn't know why he was laughing they all assumed it was because of fo Nami's sneeze and soon they all started laughing as well.


	3. Of fighting and simping

It was a typical day for the 519 dorm, Kiwi had gone to work already, Sunnie and Gabby leaving together to go their respective classes while Bea, Haven and Leen were having their breakfast. Leen looked up from her cereals and saw Nami walking out Kin and Kiwi's shared room and going directly to the bathroom.

"Say Haven, how come Nami and Kin don't share room? She sleeps there most of the time anyways?" The older looked up from his bowl and yawned.

"Because they are too lazy to move their things plus it's better like this." He replied then stuffed his face.

"What do you mean it's better like this?" The girl tilted her head confused but Bea and Haven exchanged a weird look.

"Oh right you haven't seen them fight yet. Just wait and you'll understand what we mean." Bea patted her shoulder and went back to eat him breakfast leaving Leen even more confused.

Her question was answered when one day during the exams session Nami and Kin walked inside the dorm together but they both went straight to their room slamming their respective doors behind them. It took Kin an hour to calm down enough to go to Nami's room. As soon as he closed the door Haven, Bea, Kiwi and Gabby started praying hard that the couple could solve everything immediately. Sunnie and Leen watched them confused but they as well hoped the couple would be okay.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?!" Although the door was closed everyone in the living room heard Kin's voice loud and clear.

"JUST LEAVE, OKAY?! LEAVE!" Nami's voice soon followed, her voice wasn't as loud as Kin's but Leen could clearly hear her voice wavering. When the door opened everyone pretended to be busy doing something. Kin didn't look at any of them and walked back to his room locking himself in.

"Shit I forgot my laptop there-" Kiwi hissed but then grabbed his bag and headed to the there. "Have fun with those two! I'm running to Koi's!" He blew them a kiss and ran outside.

"Hell no I'm running away too!" Bea said sprinting to the front door.

"Ladies and toddler I'm gonna le-" Haven tried to run too but Gabby was faster grabbing him by his collar and pulling him to the kitchen.

"Hell no! You're gonna stay and help me. I bet Sunnie and Leen are scared as fuck right now and we need someone to check on Kin when he unlocks the door." Gabby dragged Haven to the kitchen and they started preparing their dinner although Haven kept complaining.

"Shouldn't we check on Nami?" Sunnie glanced at the closed door but Gabby shook her head.

"Not now, she prefers to stay alone. She'll come out when she feels better."

That evening Kin skipped dinner and so did Nami but Gabby decided to put a portion away for Kin in case he got hungry and brought a bowl to Nami, the older girl consoling her roommate as she sobbed while trying to eat.

The next morning the air around the dorm was thick, almost suffocating. Unlike dinner time the previous night the couple couldn't avoid each other during breakfast as they both had exams and classes they had to attend. That didn't stop them from ignoring the hell out of each other and when they were both gone the four that stayed inside could finally breathe properly.

Kin was really annoyed with Nami but also with himself, he walked inside the starbuck shop and greeted Kiwi who was in the counter.

"You look like a disaster." Kiwi commented throwing his roommate a glance as he prepared his order, Kin just shrugged sitting on the high table right next to Kiwi's station.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's really stupid…" Kin grabbed his drink and the slice of cake he decided to order since he couldn't eat breakfast back in their dorm.

"When has your arguments ever been anything but stupid." Kiwi teased Kin but Kin could see a hint of worry in his eyes.

"It's just that… You know it's exam season right? I've been so stressed over my presentations and papers but Nami kept asking me to go out with her. I'm so busy and stressed and she's being a whiny brat. Yesterday I was really tired after an exam but instead of finally being able to spend time with her she just gave the cold shoulder." Kin stabbed his cake letting out a sigh.

"Ah she just wanted your attention."

"Yeah you could say, plus instead of talking to me about what she wanted when I was finally free she gave me an attitude and spent time with those people from her department that I really don't like." Just thinking at the events of the previous day made Kin feel annoyed again.

He understood what Nami wanted but he was annoyed that she couldn't be more understanding and had to hang out with those people just to get back at him.

"It's just so childish."

"Let her be for now. She'll understand her mistake and apologise. Just give her time to calm down, you know her, she's a an emotional mess and you confronting her when you're still mad yourself will just make her feel even angrier." Kiwi wasn't wrong about Nami being emotional but Kin couldn't help but whisper that she wasn't a mess.

He spent his day between the hospital wards and the lessons that followed. He had a surprise presentation but luck was on his side and he was able to answer every question thrown his way earning a good grade and a little praise from his strict professor which helped his mood to lift. On his way home from the hospital he passed in front of Nami's bakery shop, he knew the girl wasn't going to be there since she only worked there during the weekend but he decided to buy a little shortcake that he knew Nami loved as an apology gift.

When he arrived home only Sunnie, Leen and Gabby were back and they were all watching a funny program on the tv, their laughs surrounding the common area, he smiled softly looking at them from the entrance, the cake pack still in hand as well as his tote bag where he kept his books and clothes change.

The door suddenly opened, he glanced behind him and saw his girlfriend walking in or more like sneaking in, Kin turned around fully facing her and saw she was holding a paper bag from KFC and on her other hand she was holding a bubble tea cup. He slightly frowned when he noticed the bubble tea wasn't purple as he expected it to be but it awfully looked like the drink he usually ordered, he raised an eyebrow and looked at the girls eyes but she was totally avoiding him, her eyes shifting around.

"Hey… babe" He looked at her expression turn from sad to surprised when he added the last word, she pursued her lips and her eyes got glossy but before she could shed any tears he pulled her close and gently hugged her, she didn't wrap her arms around him due to the things she was holding but she still rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry about yesterday and for ignoring you all week." He whispered gently caressing her hair, the girl shook her head but Kin knew that was her way to silently accept his apology.

"I'm sorry as well for being a brat, you've been under a lot of stress and I was thinking about myself only." Kin patted her head before placing a small kiss on the her forehead, he squeezed her pulling her close but she winced when their knees touched, the guy looked down and noticed how her right knee was bleeding a little.

"What happened to you?!" Nami looked down embarrassed and mumbled that she tripped on her way to the bubble tea shop, Kin helped her walk to the dining table where they placed all the food they bought, Kin went to the bathroom and cake back with the first aid kit, he took a ball of cotton drenching it in alcohol then he dabbed it on Nami's leg while holding her still since he knew she'd try to retract it, she whined but let him clean her cut, when he was done he placed a plaster on top of it and left a kiss on it making the girl laugh.

"Thank you, Kin."

"Kin? Where's the babe?" He pretended to be hurt by clutching his chest but they soon laughed, he sat beside her and looked at the food she bought. "So what did you buy?"

"Ehm I bought chicken and grey earl bubble tea, since your exams are done this was my ehm gift as uhh congrats for surviving and also ehm uhhh a uh an apology gift for my behaviour." Nami explained while taking out the chicken bucket from the paper bag.

"Great minds think alike then, I got your favourite shortcake as an apology gift." He opened the cake box to reveal the small cake, they both smiled and decided to eat together sharing their food completely forgetting about their dormmates who were watching them since they bumped into each other at the entrance.

"Now I get what Haven and Bea meant when they said it's better when they don't share a room together." Leen commented looking back to the tv.

"Oh my god yes, those two get along really well but when they fight keeping them apart is better." Gabby shivered as she remembered all the times she thought their sleeping arrangement was the best.

That night Nami decided to spend the night in Kin's room after getting Kiwi's blessing, she fell asleep while listening to an asmr video while Kin was playing pubg with his friends.

"Wait a minute I need to adjust Nami's position, she fell asleep." He paused the game, he took away her phone placing it on his nightstand, he adjusted himself and then pulled Nami closer to make her rest on his chest.

"You're so whipped." Kin heard Dwyane's voice say in his earphones.

"He better be, that's my bestfriend and if he wasn't in love with her I would kill him." Xi's commented, Kin chuckled softly but when he looked down he just smiled, he was indeed whipped and although he sometimes would get mad or tired he couldn't think of a future without Nami. As cheesy as it was he accepted that he was indeed a simp for Nami.


	4. “We’re here for you!!” (or alternatively “don’t be sad we wuv you!”)

To say that Gabby was tired was an understatement, she was honestly exhausted not only she was really behind on her homework but she didn’t have time to do that, not when the rector of her department decided to tell them to film an ad to promote their course. Gabby was assigned to supervise all the work by their student president and right now she was honestly regretting joining the body council.

“Ehy Gabby remember to bring these paper to the rector’s office after the meeting!” The student president Briella said after giving her a pile of papers. Gabby nodded and was about to walk out when their treasurer stopped her.

“Ehy Gabby could you cover for my shift later?”

“What?”

“You know the RA shifts? I have something to do tonight and I really can’t do it. Please cover for me and I’ll cover for you next time!” Vee pleaded her, Gabby knew that he just wanted to go to a party but she couldn’t say no.

She always had this bad habit of not being able to refuse people, she knew she had to work on it but she really found it difficult. She nodded forcing a smile to appear on her face.

It was really late when she finally reached her dorm, all she wanted to do was sleep but she also felt really gross. She needed a really long shower and then she had to work on her assignments.

“Gabby is that you?” A voice called for her and said girl almost pissed herself when she saw a female figure in front of the opened fridge, all lights were off and the crunched figure looked like Sadako. She blinked a couple of times and switched on the lights.  
The girl had closed the fridge and stood up to pour some water in the glass she was holding.

“Nami?! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing still awake?”

“I just finished studying with Kin.” She replied before drinking.

“What did you study? Each other’s anatomy?” Gabby smirked and moved to dodge the rag her roommate threw at her.

“I’m just kidding!” Both girls laughed and Gabby made her way to the dining table.

“Have you eaten? Why were you so late?” Nami sat in front of her.

“RA and student council duties” She sighed her body slumping on the chair.

“I thought you didn’t have RA duties today?” Gabby bit her lips, she was pretty sure if she told Nami the truth she would start nagging like a real mother. Her roommate though was smart and although Gabby didn’t say anything she could already imagine what had happened.  
“You should really learn to say no. Now now go take a shower, no offence baby but you stink. I’m gonna heat up the soup we had for dinner.” Nami stood up and walked back to the fridge.

Gabby was really grateful for her friend. She made her way to their shared room leaving her bag on one of the chairs knowing that she would need it later, she grabbed her pajama and walked to the bathroom.  
She was glad that she came back late because that meant the water would still be warm and that would have been perfect for her aching muscles.  
The shower really helped her, she didn’t feel as tired as before, in fact she felt refreshed, after lightly drying her hair with her towel she walked out to see that Nami had settled the table for her. Gabby felt a warm feeling inside and was really thankful for her friend.

“Gabby is it okay if I go to sleep first? I’m uh kinda tired.” Gabby wiggled her eyebrows but nodded.

When she was left alone she took a deep breathe, she took out some of her books and worked on her projects while eating the very late dinner.

She didn’t know how long she had stayed there but at some point during the night she had fallen asleep sprawled on top of her books and notebooks. She only woke up when she heard a something falling hard on the floor. She jolted up feeling a bit lost when she noticed she was in the living room and not of the dining table. A blanket was draped over her.

“Bea you idiot! I thought a bomb exploded or something!” The shouting voice awfully sounded like Haven’s.

“Maybe if you’d help me bring all these books to the table!” Bea shouted back slamming his books on the table.

“That’s mahogany!” Kiwi hissed there was an awfully long awkward silence before it got interrupted by Bea again.

“Okay Effie Trinket.”

“Oh ehy Gabby you’re finally awake!” Sunnie greeted the oldest girl who just nodded still feeling a bit lost.

“Kin saw you sleeping on the table, he pitied you and brought you to the couch. He wanted to bring you to your room but he said he didn’t know how to hold you and open the door at the same time or something.” Sunnie explained pouring his cereals on a bowl.

“Oh I’ll have to thank…. Shoot my homework! It was due this morning!” Gabby jumped out the couch and almost fell when the blanket got tangled in her legs.

“What time is it?” She asked frantically flipping her books.

“Uh 8:30 am?” Bea replied after checking his phone. gabby let out a deep sigh she still had a couple of hours before the due time.

It took her two hours to complete her homework and made it just on time to send it before the deadline. Gabby let out a loud sigh and slumped on the chair. Haven who was passing by to grab a glass of water patted her shoulders.  
It was only 11am yet she was already mentally exhausted but she had no time to think about it, she had a class in an hour and she had to change and eat brunch.

“Go change Gabby, I’ll make you something.” Haven said but that only scared Gabby.

“No stay away from the stove, I don’t want you to blow us up.”

“Ehy I’m not THAT bad!” Complained Haven stomping his feet, at the same time Nami came out of their room.

“I heard Haven wanted to blow us up. Gabby go change I can make you an egg toast, is that okay?” Gabby nodded thanking her friend once again as she made her way to the bathroom hearing the dumb and dumber duo asking Nami to make a toast for them too.

By the end of the week Gabby was seriously exhausted, she was ready to collapse and cry in her bed. She had so many projects left and right, the student council was giving her more work and the RA duties made it even harder for her to have some time for herself. She seriously felt like a robot, she had been working and studying non-stop, all she wanted to do right now was curl up under her blankets and cry her exhaustion away. It was kinda late already when she reached her dorm, she was pretty sure some of her dormmates were already sleeping so she tried to open the front door as quietly as she could.

All the lights were switched off but there was a strange light coming from the living room. She made her way there and almost dropped her bag at what she saw.

The couch had been pushed away to make room to what awfully looked like a fort made with several chairs and a couple of blankets. There were some fairy lights on the floor that illuminated the space and too many pillows to count on the floor.  
All her dorm mates were looking at her smiling widely and they all screamed together.

“SURPISE!!!” Leen and Nami got up to drag Gabby by her arms straight to the pillow fort, Kin grabbed her bag tossing it on the couch while Kiwi passed a bucket of popcorn to her. Sunnie was busy connecting his computer to the tv while Bea and Haven discussed on what they were going to watch.

"Wait what's going on?!" Gabby was still shocked looking around, Leen leaned to rest her head on her shoulder.

"We know it's been a really stressful week for you and we wanted to let you relax even for just a night. It's not much because we thought about it this morning but I hope you like it." Leen explained.

Gabby's heart clenched, a warm feeling spreading all over her body, she could feel her eyes getting wet as the first tear fell on her cheek. She quietly sobbed, half from finally letting out her exhaustion and half from feeling loved and surrounded by her friends.

"Oh gods Gabby are you okay?" Nami looked at her worriedly, she cupped her friend's cheeks and wiped away some tears.

"Yes I just… I love you all so much and and I'm so thankful you're here." Gabby sobbed out. The two girls beside her immediately wrapped their arms around the oldest girl.

"Group hug!" Bea shouted and soon enough all the boys joined their hug making Gabby laugh loudly.

"Okay and after all mushiness can we watch the movie? My bed time is slowly approaching." Sunnie asked crawling back to his laptop.

"Can we watch Zoombeavers??" Haven asked excitedly.

"No I wanna watch Forgotten? I swear it's an amazing movie!" Bea looked around and grinned when Sunnie agreed with him.

"Why don't we let Gabby decide?" Kiwi suggested making everyone turn to look at said girl who blushed at the sudden intense stare at her.

"Can we watch uhm, Our Times? It's a taiwanese movie and it always makes me feel good." Sunnie immediately typed it and went back under the pillow fort as soon as he played the movie.

Gabby had Nami and Leen on each of her sides, Kin was cuddling next to Nami, Sunnie was between Leen's legs while Kiwi was sitting beside the youngest girl. Bea and Haven were lying on their stomach beside Gabby's legs, their heads resting on her thighs. Gabby looked around a small smile spreading on her lips. She was surrounded by her favourite people, she was touched by their small surprise and if she had to be honest all the exhaustion she felt had finally leaved her and now she felt happy and relaxed, she wasn’t sure how she was able to land such amazing friends but she was thankful whoever up there made it possible for her to meet all of them, they were all amazing, sweet, thoughtful, cute and-

“Ew did you just sneeze on me?!” Haven pushed Bea’s head away from Gabby’s lap.

-and dumb.


	5. Of jealousy and claustrophobia

Nami unlike her dorm mates had a very flexible schedule and she was free pretty much every day except Mondays and Wednesdays, if she had to be honest she was very bored and although she had her art club twice a week that didn't help much to fight her boredom.

She pushed the front door of the Starbucks shop and greeted Kiwi who was on cleaning duties, she greeted Jia and ordered a Caramel Java Chips Frappuccino. She grabbed her drink as soon as Jia called her name. She made her way to the free tables when she say someone awfully familiar resting his head on the table.

"You know tables are usually used to eat or work not to sleep." She chuckled taking the spot in front of the guy.

"What? No, I'm not sleeping." The guy immediately sat up clearing his throat.

"I know, I'd say you should try to sleep but do you even know what the word sleep means?." Nami smirked earning a glare.

“That’s very funny Nami.” He stretched his arms, he grabbed his already melted iced americano and scrunched his nose as he tasted water more than coffee.

“What are you doing here Liam? Don’t you have class now?” She stole one of the cookies sitting on the plate in front of him and munched it.

“Huy my name’s Huy now.” He complained but didn’t say anything about the cookies as he was used to it by now.

“Huy sounds so weird, I’m gonna call you Liam or should I call you Weel instead?” She smirked but soon enough they both made gagging noises.

“Bleah that sounds so wrong now.” Nami laughed loudly, Huy following suit.

"Did you cut your hair? Last time you had it that short was when you moved here after high school" Huy pointed at her hair that now barely reached her shoulders.

"Oh yeah my dyed hair felt like hay and it was bothering me" The girl swept her bangs away from her eyes.

“So how are you? How’s Kin, is he treating you well?” Nami raised an eyebrow but just smiled knowing that Huy was just in for the tea.

“Everything’s good, Kin is amazing like always and he treats me way better than how you did when we were together.” She stuck her tongue out teasing him although they both know there was no residual ill feelings between them. They were once dating during their high school years and broke up during Nami’s first year of college.

“Remind me again why I’m still friend with you.” Huy rolled his eyes.

“Because I provide you great tea and entertainment.” She grinned, she finished her cookies.

“What about you and Tea?” She asked but the boy only groaned and Nami knew that something wasn’t right again.

“Tell me what you already know.” Huy said fully knowing how Nami’s ability to collect tea left and right.

“I just know that she posted some depressing tweets and that your monthsary date is gone from both your profiles. So what did you do?”

The two spent at least an hour just catching up then Huy had the brilliant idea to watch a movie together and that’s how they ended up in the 519 dorm since, as Huy had put it, the tv in his dorm sucked. It was a really random movie they found on Netflix, it was pretty interesting and actually quite funny too but the mood suddenly changed when the protagonists got stuck inside a confined room, no doors or windows and an awful amount of insects inside.  
If there were two things Nami hated the most in the whole world those were cockroaches and small spaces so it was no surprises when her chest started hurting, she tried to ease the pain by massaging it, her breath started to pick up and she could feel her forehead and hands starting to sweat cold. She tried to take a sharp intake of air but that only made her panic as she felt it was enough, she needed air, more air. She started to tremble and that caught Huy’s attention.  
The guy turned to look at her and immediately knew what was going on as he had seen her like that so many times before. He quickly stopped the movie and made sure to close the tab so Nami could not see the closed room. He mentally slapped himself, he should have known that scene would trigger the girl’s phobia. He got into his feet and ran to the kitchen’s window opening it widely. He then walked back to Nami and kneeled in front of her.

“Ehy Nami it’s okay, you’re okay. The window is open, see?” Huy tried to calm her down but the girl was shaking too hard, she kept breathing in and out way too quickly and he was pretty sure that only made it worse for the girl to breathe, she kept switching her hand from massaging her chest to rub her neck her eyes unfocused.  
Huy grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Haven’s number and as soon as his best friend picked up the phone he asked him to call Kin and tell him to go to the dorm as it was urgent, he explained what was going on and Haven immediately hung up.  
The guy tried to rub Nami’s back and kept chanting for her to breathe and thst everything was okay.  
Not even five minutes later the front door slammed open as Kin and Haven both rushed inside. The oldest guy ran to Nami’s side and glared at Huy before picking up his girlfriend, he went to the kitchen and made her sit down on the counter top right in front of the window.

“Minami look at me.” Kin would usually talk softly with her and he rarely used her full name but he knew that her mind was not thinking straight right now, he cupped her cheeks and made her look at him.

“You’re safe, can you feel the breeze behind you? The window is open, the front door is open. There’s air. Breathe with me okay?”He hugged her making sure to place her ear against his chest.

“Can you hear how I breathe?” He waited for his girlfriend to slowly nod. “Good, now sweetheart breathe in deeply with me and… breathe out. Like that yes.” They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Kin felt her breathe slowly going back to normal as well as her heartbeat. Kin started to let go but Nami whined loudly pulling him back clinging to him like a small kid but the older didn’t mind and he just picked her up again and made his way to him room, he noticed Haven and Huy still in the living looking at them with a worried expression.

“Is she okay?” Huy asked looking at the back of her head.

“Yeah she’s fine now. Thanks for calling.” Kin replied before walking to his room.  
Once they were inside he placed Nami on top of his bed and opened the window once again before sitting on his bed, he leaned on the bed frame opening his arms and legs wide for Nami to snuggles to him.

“So what happened to you, miss?” He asked with a hint of playfulness although he was still a little worried.

“I was watching a movie with Huy and then this scene came and the protagonists were stuck in a room full of cockroaches and and…” But Nami shivered and Kin just hugged her close, she didn’t need to continue as he now understood what triggered her phobia.

“You know, I actually saw you earlier with Huy at Starbucks and you two were awfully friendly with each other.” Kin scrunched his nose, Nami looked up and planted a soft kiss on his jaw.

“Why you didn’t approach us? I saw him by chance there and we caught up a little. Tea broke up with him again but he might ask her to take him back again.” She then started telling him what happened in great details. Kin didn’t necessarily like the idea of his girlfiend spending time with her ex but he trusted Nami and the way she always told him every little details of her meets with the other guy made Kin feel better.

“Enough about him. Apart from meeting him how did your day go, sweetheart?” Nami smiled softly and instead of telling him she sat up and started kissing him all over.

"Ehy is Na-" The four youngest dorm mates walked in the room but they stopped when they saw what was going on. There was an awful awkward silence for a whole second before they started running out shouting.

"MY EYES! MY POOR EYES!" Bea screamed, Leen was covering Sunnie's eyes While Haven was running around.

"Give me holy water! Gabby give me holy water!"


	6. A HAVENly day

Haven sinked down the couch with a heavy sigh, he grabbed his phone scrolling down his twitter account and he couldn’t help but let out another sigh when nothing interesting came up, he threw his head back taking a deep breathe as he closed his eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Sunnie’s voice broke the silence inside the dorm, the light steps were getting louder as the boy walked closer then Haven felt the couch sink right beside him signaling him that he wasn’t the only one sitting there anymore, he slowly opened his eyes to see Sunnie just a couple of inches away from him.

“OH FUCK! RHEO!” Haven screamed falling down from the couch making Sunnie laugh loudly.

“Man I should have filmed it! Leen would have loved to see your expression!”

“Shut up, kiddo!” Haven stood up as he rubbed his sore butt.

“So what got you all grumpy?” Sunnie took out a lollipop from his hoodie pocket, he unwrapped it before putting it inside his mouth.

“I don’t know...” Haven sat back on the couch.

“Bullshit, let me ask again. What’s going on?” Sunnie rolled his eyes as he pointed his lollipop to the older guy.

“I... fine gosh, you remind me of our parents ugh.”

“Ehy don’t compare me to Nami and Gabby!” Sunnie complained. “I’m not a boomer!”

“Ohhh I’m so gonna tell them you said that!” Haven smirked but was immediately hit with a pillow thrown by Sunnie.

“Shut up, idiot! Just tell me already!”

“Fine I just feel lonely?” Haven looked down and played with a loose string coming out the hem of his shirt, too embarrassed to look at Sunnie.

“You? Lonely? You?!” Sunnie looked at him as if he had said something so strange.

“Ye- ehy why are you looking at me like that! It’s just that everyone around me is dating and I don’t know I just wanna feel... in love again?”

“Bitch Leen, Gabby and I are single too you’re not special and alone. But I get it, you know? I feel lonely too especially when Nami and Kin are so disgustingly cute in the dorm. Heck even Bea got a bae, I mean it’s Bea!” Sunnie frowned biting down on his lollipop but stopped when he realised how much pain it was causing him.

“I know right?! Even Bea got a boyfriend why can’t we?” Haven moved to lie his head on Sunnie’s lap.

A comfortable silence fell between them when they were disturbed by the front door opening, the resident couple walked in and Haven couldn’t help but rolls his eyes, don’t get him wrong he loved them but right now he didn’t want to see them being all lovey dovey.

“Hello kids what are you guys doing?” Nami walked toward followed by Kin, the older guy sat on one of the bean bags and pulled Nami to sit on his laps, Haven felt a warm feeling mixed with envy. He couldn’t stand seeing them right now, he got up and without looking at the couples he walked to the door.

“Ehy I’m have to go, if anyone needs me I’ll be in 509, Liara needs me to help her with a project, bye!” He quickly got out the room without looking back and missing the confused expression of his dorm mates.

A couple of hours passed when Haven finally went back to his dorm, everyone was home by then and when he walked in he saw the girls chatting on the couch, Sunnie and Bea were studying in the dining table while Kiwi and Kin were cooking something that awfully smelled like burned eggs.

“Oh look who’s finally home!” Kiwi snickered waving a spatula toward Haven.

“What are guys doing?” Haven removed his shoes and shuffled his way to see what they were cooking, he was right, they were indeed cooking eggs and the sides were already a dark brown but Kin was too busy checking his phone while Kiwi was looking at Haven.

“Eggs... oh shit! Kin!” Kiwi turned his head to look at the eggs but his eyes grew widely when he saw how dark they were turning, Kin just hummed but almost dropped his phone when an oil bubble popped splatting hot oil everywhere landing directly on Kin’s exposed arm.

“Fuck.. what the fuck?” Kin finally turned around to see the mess.

“I think we need to throw them. Aren’t burnt things cancerous?” Haven took several steps back to avoid the oil.

“You’re right, call Bea and Sunnie and ask them what they wanna eat.” Kiwi turned off the stove dejectedly while Kin went to the bathroom probably to put some ointment of the oil spatters.

“Oi dumb and dumber we’re ordering dinner, what do you guys wanna eat?” Haven shouted from the kitchen looking through the cabinet to find the food delivery fliers.

“Did you just call me dumber?!” Bea shouted with Sunnie protesting beside him.

“I never said you were dumber though.” Haven smirked letting a small aha when he found the fliers he was looking for.

“Where are the girls anyways?” The older of the three asked as he checked a chinese take away flier.

“The parents wanted to have a girls night out, from what I know they went to the cinema and then they are gonna eat at burger place at the mall.” Bea shrugged snatching the flier from Haven’s hands. Kiwi joined them and so did Kin.

“Oh is this why Kin keeps looking at him phone?” Said guys raised his head from his phone frowning.

“Yes Haven and I’m losing my mind cause Nami is not replying my texts. Ugh I miss her already.”

“You’re disgusting.” Bea threw the flier to the older guy. “She’s probably busy watching the movie.”

“Ah you’re right, oh by the way Haven a friend of mine asked for your number and as good wingman I gave it to him. He should text you soon.” Haven’s face flushed red and he quickly looked at Sunnie to see if the youngest had said anything but Sunnie was too busy reading the thai menu. As if on cue his phone buzzed and a message from an unknown number popped on the screen.

“He’s nice, I swear but if hurts you in any way or you feel uncomfortable just tell me and I will...” Kin didn’t finish his sentence but from his raised fist Haven understood immediately what he meant.

It’s been a couple of days since that evening, the mysterious guy was... fun to talk with, Haven really had to admit it but he didn’t feel any sparkle or real romantic interest. That didn’t stop him from meeting the guy though.  
There he was, casually talking to the guy while sitting in one of the tables near the counter where a busy Kiwi was making drinks after drinks. The dorm mates always had this agreement that all their first date had to happen in one of their work places, Gabby used to be a waitress for a restaurant, Bea was a worker at Mcdonald’s while Nami had the part time job at the local bakery-coffee shop but Haven preferred going to Kiwi’s starbucks.

They had developed this “First date plan” or FDP as Haven loved calling it, basically Haven would always arrive early and wait for his date, they’d talk a little and by Haven’s signal Kiwi would approach their table to ask if they wanted to order, depending on Haven’s order Kiwi would know how the date was going.

“One Iced Green Tea Latte for me.” Haven said smiling, Kiwi smiled back already knowing what that meant.  
It took a total of fifteen minutes for the milk to work its wonder and Haven barely had the time to apologise to his date before sprinting out the shop straight to his dorm.

When Kiwi went back to their dorm the first thing he head was Haven’s loud moan from the bathroom, the door was wide open and he could see Nami rubbing the poor boy’s back while he threw up more.

“I still don’t get why you still order that latte when you know it makes you this sick.” Kiwi shook his head flopping down on the couch.

“BECAUSE IT’S THE QUICKEST ONE WHEN I NEED TO GET-“Haven’s words were cut by another nauseous noise.

“You’re seriously so dumb but come and take this meds, I’d like my girlfriend back.” Kin walked to the bathroom with some meds and a glass of water.

Haven was once again at the Starbucks shop, Kiwi was busy making coffee. This time Have wasn’t there for a blind date but instead he was just hanging out while doing one of his stupid projects, People usually avoided this shop because it was always very noisy but Haven loved going there, he felt like he could concentrate more.  
He was scribbling down when he heard the chair in front of his scraping the floor, he looked up to see one of his classmates there. He had to admit that she looked really cute but he could never remember her name, he just simply called her cutie.

“Oh ehy cutie, do you need the chair? You can take it if you want.” Haven threw her a smile.

“Actually I was wondering if I could sit with you?” The cute girl smiled back, Haven raised his eyebrows, he looked around just to see a couple of free tables.

“Uh sure but why?”

“Well I’m gonna go straight to the point, I think you’re really cute and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me now.” Now that really took Haven aback, from what he knows right now he looked like the broke unstable college student, a big hoodie over old worn out jeans, his hair were a mess but they were well hidden under his beanie. He knew for a fact that today he wasn’t looking cute at all but the guy in front of him looked so sure.

“Okay?” Haven was still confused but agreed the girl smiled and she reached out to close Haven’s book.

“By the way have you heard Kun made a fool of himself in front of his whole department?” And that’s how she grabbed Haven’s attention, he always loved tea but tea about someone he disliked? That was the real shit.

“Hello can I take your orders? You’ve been here for quite some time and haven’t ordered yet.” Kiwi interrupted the two classmates, they had been talking for a solid hour but he was pretty sure they haven’t even noticed. Haven blinked at him while his friend ordered her drink.

“What about you?”

“I’m gonna have an upside down caramel macchiato, please.” It was Kiwi’s turn to be surprised, Haven never ordered that unless... he raised an eyebrow but Haven just smiled brightly and nodded.

“Guys you’ll never guess what happened today!” Kiwi slammed their dorm door open startling all his dorm mates who were studying on the diner table.

“What happened?” Gabby asked, her attention still on the book she was highlighting.

“Haven why don’t you tell us?” Kiwi smirked, Haven glared at him but walked to Nami and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Nami I need you to make the best chocolate cupcakes on Saturday.”

“Okay su... wait a minute. A chocolate cupcake? Oh my gods are you going on a second date?!” Nami gasped and that grabbed everyone’s attention.

“But who?! Don’t tell me it was the dude I set you up with!” Kin looked at him expectantly.

“Nope, it’s a girl and she’s hm my classmate.” Haven grinned leaving all his friends in the dining area as he sprinted to his room.

He knew his friends wanted to know more but for once Haven actually wanted to keep this for himself, a good memory that he hoped would turn into something more. A ding from him phone snapped him out of his thoughts, a smiled spread on his lips as he saw the message.

“I had fun today, I can’t wait for Saturday. Goodnight Haven.”


	7. A little bit dumb and a little bit nerdy

It was really funny how Bea’s dorm mates knew a lot of people around the campus even people from other faculties.  
Gray had always been the famous one, his extroverted personality allowed him to easily make friends, as his bestfriend Bea also knew those people or at least have heard of them and they knew Bea.  
Leen even though she was only a freshman already had some connections with upper classmens and that helped her know more people and since she and Sunnie were basically attached to the hip the youngest guy also knew a lot of people though he was a lot more shy than Leen.  
Kiwi, Kin and Gabby had been in that uni for years now so they basically knew a lot of people though they didn’t engage much and preferred staying with their close friends.  
Nami was a little weird in Bea’s eyes, the older girl was very shy and introverted with new people but she also easily made friends if she wanted to, the thing that amazed him the most though was how she knew the latest gossip and at least knew some tea about all the people she knew and even people she had never met before. Bea knew she had her connections and he knew very well that she could be very persuasive and could easily make people tell her their secrets.  
Sometimes he wondered why his friends didn’t work for their university’s gossip journal but then again that would have been a disaster since his friends sometimes didn’t know when to stop and what not to tell others.

Tea time was the thing that helped their dorm bond and it was their favourite past time, usually they’d spill tea during dinner time when they were all together or when they were all studying around the dining table.

“Do you guys know Vera? I heard she’s a twink.” Nami randomly said while colouring her map.

“Vera? Well I guess she does look like one” Kiwi agreed but Bea looked at them confused.

"Who is this Vera? I've never heard of her. Can someone show me her picture?" He asked looking around the table, he expected Haven to take out his phone but surprisingly it was Kin.

"That's her." Kin passed his phone before going back to reading his book.

"She's cute, is this her boyfriend?" Haven immediately asked after seeing the picture.

"Nha that's Ryle, they are just friends." Nami said after looking at the picture. "But don't go after her, I don't want her to date someone as ugly as you."

"How could you?! What if she's my soulmate?!" Haven slammed his hand of the table and soon went on and on a monologue how he had been feeling so lonely and was in desperate need of a lover.

"Kin did you know that Yana is engaged? I heard she's gonna get married in three years." Kiwi was finally the one to interrupt Haven.

"Oh yeah we saw each other the other day and she told me." Kin nodded and turned to bop Nami's nose. "So you, little missy, don't have to worry about her anymore." Nami huffed and stuck her tongue out.

"Wait who's Yana?" Bea once again asked and his friends showed them a picture of her and Kin informed him that was his ex girlfriend.

"You dated her?! She doesn't look like someone you'd date." Sunnie commented his book was full of highlighted sentences and Bea really couldn't understand how he could stand that.

Leen who usually loved gossiping was awfully quiet, her book long forgotten as her attention was directed to her phone.

"Ehy Leenie are you okay?" Gabby placed her hand on the youngers shoulder but the girl ignored her question and looked straight at Bea.

"Bea did you know that Ryu is signing up for his department fraternity?" Leen frowned when Bea just hummed. "Why are you not worried?"

"Why should I?"

"Uh isn't his department frat called APE? Aren't they like the most ruthless group in the whole campus?" Haven understood why Leen was so frustrated.

"Wait why? What's going on?" Bea always thought that frats were good things that helped the members cultivate their social skills so he didn't understand why they were panicking so much.

"Wait you don't know how APE choose their members? I thought everyone knew especially your department since…" Nami didn't finish her sentence but it didn't take a genius to understand that she knew something bad had happened.

"Do you know why your department and Ryu's hate each other so much? Why the seniors and especially the frats hate each other so much?" Kiwi placed his pen down, his expression hardened as he remembered very well what had happened three years prior that almost made their university close down.

"It was even in the evening news and they talked about it for months, you really don't know?" Gabby looked concerned and now Bea was starting to get nervous.

Sunnie quietly typed on his laptop and looked for APE frat on google and he gasped loudly upon seeing the articles. He quickly got up and placed his laptop in front of Bea.  
The guys quickly read the informations, his jaw dropping, sweat forming on his forehead as he read it all. Without a word he grabbed his law book and walked out the dorm.  
He knew he didn't have to tell his friends where he was going.

"Ryu we need to talk. Get your sexy ass inside your room." Bea didn't even bother knocking anymore, his boyfriend's roommates always joked how Bea basically lived there and they didn't care seeing him walking in.  
Ryu who was busy eating his instant noodles almost choked and had to cough loudly.  
"WHat? Why? What's going on?" Ryu grabbed his cup of noodles and followed Bea to his room.

“Clyde is everything okay?”

“Do you know what happened to your frat like three years ago?” Bea sat on Ryu’s bed, the latter walked to his desk and placed his cup of noodles there, from his boyfriend’s question he knew this was going to be a serious talk.

“Yeah I’ve heard of what happened from my room mate.” Bea ruffled his hair and glared at his boyfriend.

“If you know then why are you still applying to their frat?” He opened his law book and flipped through the pages “According to the Republic Act n.8049 made in 1995 what they are doing is completely illegal.”

Ryu sat beside Bea, he understood why his boyfriend was worried and the deep frown on Bea’s face just showed him that Bea was really not happy about his decision.

“If I have to be honest I’m not sure if I want to do it anymore. The whole.. you know, I’m not really a fan of it.” The face Bea gave him almost made Ryu laugh but he bit his lips to stop himself.

“Then don’t do it?! Hello instead of getting beat up you could spend time with me?! We could totally go on a date?!” Bea flicked Ryu’s forehead and the boy just laughed and nodded he reached to hug his boyfriend and they ended up cuddling on the bed, the cup of noodles long forgotten.

When Bea went back to his dorm most of his friends already retired inside their own rooms, Kiwi and Kin were the only ones in the living room watching an anime that Bea didn’t know the title of.

“Ehy hags! What are you watching?” He greeted catching both older guys attentions.

“Watch your language, you’re on fucking thin ice.” Kin said while opening a can of cola.

“Okay Kin oppar” Bea sing sang, Kin made gagging noises while Kiwi laughed softly.

“Ehy is everything okay with Ryu?” Kiwi asked.

“Yep he’s not doing it anymore and we’re gonna go to the amusement park instead.” Bea grinned. “What can I say, this ass is more important for him than a stupid frat. If he wants a bro I can be his own bro and we can chill together in a hot tub mak-”

“Okay okay we get it!” The three boy laughed and Bea joined them on the couch to finish the movie together.


	8. (not) a baby burned the kitchen

Bea was the first one to get up on that wonderful Saturday morning, he had a date to go to and he was really excited to go to the amusement park.  
He walked out the bathroom humming softly checking his phone from time to time to see if Ryu was on his way to his dorm. He went to the kitchen to grab his water bottle when we saw Leen and Sunnie coming out their room whispering something to each other.

“Good morning kids” Bea greeted them, the two freshmen greeted him back.

“You seem happy, are you going on that day with Ryu?” Sunnie walked to the fridge to take the box of milk.

“Oh is he not going to apply for the frat anymore?” Leen grabbed two bowls and the box of cereals.

“Nope but his ass his getting spanked anyways by yours truly.” He winked at the same time as his phone buzzed, the two youngers looked at him with horror and disgust but he just blew them a kiss and met Ryu outside.

“Sometimes I wonder how can Ryu stand Bea.” Sunnie poured milk in his bowl but Leen just laughed.

“Ehy he’s not that bad. I like him.”

“Ohhh you like him uh?”

“Wait ew not like that!” The two just laughed and they spend the morning talking about everything and nothing, at some point their other dorm mates did join them for breakfast but as the two stayed even after the meals the others left to go hang out with friends or in Nami, Kin and Chuya’s case they went to on dates just like Bea.

“And so it’s just the two of us again.” Sunnie slumped on the couch and Leen followed him suit.

“What if we make dalgona coffee and pancakes?” Leen suggested, they had been watching youtube videos on Sunnie’s laptop and it was near lunch time.

“You don’t know how to cook and I don't trust myself enough to use the stove without Gabby and Nami around.” Sunnie rubbed the back of his neck.

“Come on we can do it! We can show then that we’re totally capable of cooking on our own and then they’ll trust us more on cooking our own food!” Leen excitedly grabbed his arm, Sunnie looked at her and he couldn’t say no to her when she looked so excited.

“That is a terrible, horrible, incredibly foolish idea, let’s do it and see what happens!” Sunnie grinned and Leen gleefully screamed.  
The two made their way back to the kitchen and started putting all the ingredients they need on the counter top.

“Okay where do we start?”

“Should we start by doing the dalgona coffee?” Leen scrunched her nose and shook her head suggesting they should start with the pancakes, they looked up a simple recipe, the measurements was a little off but the batter still looked like the one Nami and Chuya would always make.

“Do we need to put butter? Or oil?” The two looked at each other not really sure what to do but they decided to put butter.

“Shit wait he didn’t turned on the stove!” Sunnie immediately did it and they waited for the butter to melt, they then added the batter and they both smiled when they were able to make two perfect circles but they weren’t really sure when to flip the pancakes and that’s how the first couple of batches were burned almost black.

They didn’t notice the kitchen getting covered by smoke from what they were doing and they also didn’t notice Bea walking inside with Ryu. The latter was very concerned but his boyfriend pulled him away and they made their way to Kiwi’s starbucks.  
The guy was serving a table when she saw her friend and his boyfriend.

“Hey Bea, Ryu! How was your date at the amusement?” He smiled walking them to an empty table.

“It was great! Ryu won a big plushie for me!” Bea grinned looking at the menu.

“Really? But where is it?”

“Oh I left it in the dorm. We wanted to spend some time there but Leen and Sunnie are cooking so we changed our mind.”

“Leen and Sunnie are what?! Why are you here? Omg they’re gonna burn down the kitchen!” Kiwi looked at his dorm mate in distress.

“I’m here to establish an alibi in case Nami asks where I was when that happened.” Kiwi grabbed his mini notebook and slapped the back of Bea’s head.

“Stupid Gabby and Nami will get even angrier if they know you saw them and didn’t stop them.”

“OH SHIT YOU’RE RIGHT! RYU LET’S GO!”

“I don’t understand what we’re doing wrong!” Leen was really frustrated as she threw another batch of burned pancakes.

“Why there’s smoke… WHY IS THE PAN ON FIRE?!” Nami’s worried voice resounded in the dorm and the two freshmen looked at her, eyes wide open.

“Kids open close the stove and open the window now!” Gabby ran to stove and covered the burning fire with a cloth to kill the fire.

“What happened here?” They asked, they didn’t sound mad just really worried, Leen and Sunnie both looked down and felt really bad.

“We just wanted to make pancakes but they kept getting burned.” Leen finally spoke after a while. The older girls started to nag like real parents and although that didn’t sit well with Leen she didn't say anything, she just nodded and made her way to her room, she was a bit glad that Sunnie didn’t follow her because right now she just wanted to stay alone.

Leen wasn’t happy in fact she was really irritated. She was irritated because Gabby and Nami treated her like a child, she was irritated because even though she was already a college student everyone still treated her like a child, she was irritated that they couldn’t even make simple pancakes but most of all she was irritated that she couldn’t stand up for herself and tell them to stop treating her like that. She didn’t noticed the tears falling down her cheeks but she soon grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it letting out all her tears, silently crying.

She didn’t know how long she’s been crying letting her frustration out but when she heard the door creak open she sniffled.

“Go away.” She sounded very cold but right now she really couldn’t care less.

“Ehy it’s me.” Leen looked up to see Kiwi standing by the door, she pursued her lips and spread her arms to let Kiwi know she needed a hug, he closed the door and quickly made his way to her, he wrapped his arms around her body and slowly rocked their body together.

“Wanna talk about it?” Leen shook her head burying her face in the crook of his neck and they stayed like that for a while until the door opened again revealing Sunnie.

“Ehy ehm it’s dinner time.” Kiwi nodded and pulled Leen up and together they made their way to the dining table. Everyone threw them a smile then resumed talking and laughing with one another. Leen sat on her usual place and started poking her food but after a bit she just placed her spoon of the table.

“Didn’t mean to kill the mood but I’m really angry right now.” Leen finally said effectively catching everyone attention.

“What’s bothering you?” Haven asked, Leen bit her lip but then she looked at Gabby then at Nami.

“I’m tired of you two treating me like a kid. I’m an adult for fucks sake. I’m sorry I’m being disrespectful right now but I’m really tired of being babied. I came here because I wanted to show my parents that I can be independent and that they can trust me but with you two babing me I can’t do anything. Heck I can’t even boil the water without one of your starting to nag how I’m doing it wrong. Instead of nagging and nagging why don’t you actually teach me something?!” Everything was finally out and she felt quite better now. She looked at the older girls once again and they both had this shocked and guilt expressions.

“I’m… well I mean-” Nami started to say but she was currently speechless.

“We didn’t know that’s how you felt Leen. You see… We ehm we’re both used to nag at Haven and Bea. When they were freshmen they both didn’t know how to do most things and we kind of taught them. It’s… I guess we’re so used to do that to them that we didn’t realise you, and Sunnie too, are different from them.” Gabby explained she looked at Nami and they both apologised to her and then to Sunnie.

“Thank you for understanding and I’m sorry as well for over reacting. I’m… I can see you two were just trying to do what you thought was right.” Nami got up and went to hug Leen who immediately reciprocated.

“I’m sorry Leenie. I’ll teach you how to cook and we could start by teaching you how to boil water okay?” The youngest girl blushed but nodded earning a pat on the head from Nami.

“I can’t believe you can’t boil water!” Bea teased her, earning a glare from Leen.

“Oh Nami did you know that Bea saw them cooking and didn’t stop them?” Kiwi grinned, several gasps were heard and Bea gulped down nervously.

“Kiwi! Nami look I can explain!”

“Bea Clyde you’re so dead!”

Leen laughed as she watched Bea running around the dining table with Nami right behind him ready to smack his head. Her anger long forgotten and it was replaced by happiness. She was happy that her new friends could understand her point and apologised, she was also happy that she could talk about it and didn’t have to hide her feelings. She looked at her friends and she smiled softly.

Maybe her new friends were more awesome than what she thought. (ew cheesy)


	9. Hot sunshine

“I hate this, why the hell did I choose French? I could have picked Spanish or Italian but no! French! Stupid french people.” Nami crumbled, she slammed her french book on the dining table her face soon resting on top of it.

“French is easy though, just say oui oui baguette and you’re good to go.” Haven said scrolling down his phone, his book where in front of him but his whole attention was on his phone.

“Guys how would you solve this?” He showed his phone and passed it around the table.

“Hmmm I’d say 60.” Kiwi answered first.

“No I think the right answer is 40!” Sunnie shook his head, Nami looked at it and tried to write it down but her head stopped working after the first problem.

“I got 40 too!” Said Bea showing how he solved it.

“No! That’s wrong cause look! The boy is holding the coffee beans and shoes, if the shoes is 10 and the coffee beans are 5 and the boy counts as 4 then-“ Sunnie started but was interrupted by Leen.

“How do you know the boy is 4? I counted him as 8!”

“Leenie no the boy is 4 cause if you subtract 10 and then 6 from 20 it’s gonna be 4. Basic math thing.” Gabby explained.

“And this is why I’m majoring in languages and not math” Nami shook her head, Kiwi and Gabby immediately agreeing.

“Ehy guys remember to massage your boobs.” Kin looked up from his book.

“Wait what?” Nami looked at him and so did everyone else.

“I’m studying about them now and you have to massage them to see if you have anything.” Kin explained.

“Find anything like what?” Bea asked curioused.

“Like a small ball? That’s usually never a good thing so be careful.”

“But how do we do it? Do guys have to do it too?” Leen tilted her head grabbing her boobs not really caring about the guys in front of her.

“Yes we have to do it too. You need to massage from the nipple and touch around it gently.” Kin said showing it by touching his chest.

“Ehy Kin is it true that if you squeeze a guy’s nipple hard enough it will leak milk?” Bea asked earning many looks of disbelief, Kin just shrugged explaining that for that to happen the guy must have a high number of female hormones.

“But anyways remember to massage your boobs regularly, do it while you shower of something. Nami if you want I can do it for you.” Kin smirked, said girl blushed and she slapped her boyfriend’s shoulder. Berry reached to cover Sunnie’s ears while Haven, Bea and Kiwi all cheered and high fived each other.

“That was smooth as hell Kin!” Bea laughed loudly.

“Ehy Nami can you teach us some words?” Leen asked and Nami had to stop herself from reaching over the table to pinch her cheeks for how cute she looked.

“Odio questo posto.” Nami said with a straight face.

“Oh is that some kind of pasta?”Haven clapped his hands excitedly.

“Pasta? I like pasta! Can we have pasta tonight?” Bea grinned looking at Gabby who nodded.

“What does it mean, mimi?” Gabby asked.

“I hate this place.” Nami replied and soon everyone was copying her.

Sunnie watched as his dorm mates all laughed together, their books completely forgotten in front of them. If he had to be honest he was happy, happy to be there and to have them as dorm mates and friends. He really liked the environment in the dorm but as much as he wanted to play around like them he had tons of projects and pages to read.  
Unlike the older students he wasn’t used to study books upon books in such a short time, he had been staying up a lot lately just to catch up. It felt like each time he was done with something one of his professors would dump new things upon him. He though university was all about lazy study, partying left and right and then give exams. But boy of boy was he wrong. He’s been a university student for a couple of months now and he was only able to attend the homecoming party.

“Guys I don’t know about you but I’m really sleepy now.” Gabby stretched her arms before yawning and soon everyone else yawned after her.

“Well I guess it’s time to sleep. Ehy Kiwi are you gonna sleep here tonight?” Kin asked to his roommate while he collected his things.

“Hmm no Koi said his roommate is going to a party and he won’t sleep there.” He winked.

“Nami love do yo-” Kin turned to look at his girlfriend but was quickly cut by her.

“Nha mate, Gabby and I decided to sleep together and cuddle.” Nami grinned and she wrapped her arm around Gabby’s shoulders as the two went to their room.

“Fifteen months together and she still calls me mate.” Kin shook his head. Everyone retreated to their rooms except Leen and Sunnie.

“Are you coming Sunnie?” Said guy shook his head but he reassured Leen that he’d go to sleep soon.

That was a lie.

It was nearly 4am when he finally decided to go sleep, weirdly enough he felt really tired and really cold. On his way to his room he checked the heater and they were all on but he still felt so cold so he decided to wear a hoodie before sleeping. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he was able to sleep. He woke up when he heard Leen closing the door.  
He was feeling so cold to the point that he was shivering, he tried to pull his sheets up to cover his body up to his chin hoping that would help the heat to keep him warmer, his head was literally killing him, it was throbbing so much and his nose felt clogged. He gulped but his throat was really itchy. His alarm suddenly went off and that only made his head hurt even more. He reached out to turn off the alarm and dragged himself out the bed to get ready for a new exhausting day.  
He passed in front of the mirror in his room and groaned the moment he saw his reflection, he looked like shit, he pulled his hood up and walked out instantly regretting it when he heard Bea and Haven shouting at each other again.

"Damn Sunnie you look like a zombie" Kiwi commented sipping his cup of coffee, the youngest just groaned and sat on his seat staring blankly on the table.

"Ehy are you okay?" The oldest guy walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder but Sunnie shook his head. Kiwi moved his hand to his forehead and he gasped softly retreating his hand as if he got burned He didn't say anything but went to the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit, he took the thermometer and walked back to Sunnie, he helped the youngest to measure it and waited with him for two minutes.

"38.5°c this is pretty high. Go back to bed Sunnie I'll ask Gabby to make you some soup. Nami and Kin went to class pretty early today ugh. They are usually the ones that take care of you guys when you get sick." Kiwi helped Sunnie go back to bed but the youngest tried to get free.

"No I have a full day today, I can't afford to skip it." But his voice was so weak that Kiwi could barely hear him.

"No kid, you need to rest. You can just ask your classmates to send you notes or records. Try to nap."

Sunnie sighed loudly looking up to his ceiling, he was screwed. He was about to waste a precious day he could spend studying and learning by sleeping. But his eyes felt so heavy and soon enough he fell asleep. He woke up for the second time again when he felt something cold touching his forehead.

“Hello sweetie.” Gabby greeted him when he opened his eyes, she helped him to sit up and gave him a glass half full of water and a medicine.

“Are you feeling a little better?” Sunnie nodded at the same time his tummy growled, the girl silently left the room leaving Sunnie confused but she immediately came back holding a bowl with that Sunnie assumed to be the soup Kiwi talked about. He blushed hard when Gabby suggested shed feed him, he tried to refuse but it was to no help and just complied.

"So how did you end up like this?"

"I'm… I'm not sure, I rarely get sick…"

"Have you been sleeping well? Have you been exhausting yourself? Leenie told me you've been going to sleep at 4am everyday for the past two weeks." Sunnie looked at Gabby, she didn't look mad nor disappointed but worried, he lowered his head and mumbled a yes.

"You're still a freshman and I know how it's hard to balance the sudden load of work and life but you shouldn't overwork yourself. If you need help you can always ask us. Don't stress out about not doing work for hours, as long as you do what you have to do for the day enjoy yourself for the rest of the day, just relax or you won't be able to reach your senior year." Sunnie blinked and it felt like a slap that brought his back to his senses, he's been running and running in hopes to finish everything that he started to neglect himself.

"Thank you Gabby I… I think I really needed to hear that…" Gabby smiled softly and hugged the younger.

"Now now sleep some more before Nami comes home and she makes a scene. I bet she's gonna come here and baby the hell out of you." Gabby sighed remembering how her friend would always do that when one of them was sick, Sunnie chuckled, he lied down again and succumbed to sleep again.

When he woke up again he was feeling a lot better, Nami and Kin were also back and they both checked him when he finally decided to get up, when Kin said he was good to go and that he could eat dinner with everyone else Sunnie grinned and happily took his place around the table, the sudden attention he was getting from everyone was weird but pleasant. He was being babied and he had to admit he actually liked it although he’d never say it out loud.  
He looked at Gabby who just smiled at him, he smiled back and remembering her words he decided for once to relax and spend the rest of the evening playing games with Kin and Haven.


	10. Epilogue

“Ehy Nami do you know where the blender is?” Leen asked while opening the door of the older girls room.

“The blender? It’s in the cupboard above the microwave!” The older girl replied while stuffing a towel inside a bag pack.

“Nami? Where are you going?” Leen walked closer curiously looking at the bag but her friend was already zipping it close so she couldn’t see what was inside.

“Kin and I decided to go on a little trip to the beach but don’t worry we’ll comeback tonight.” Nami took the bag and walked outside to the dining are followed by Leen.

“Oh where are you going?” Haven asked drinking his coffee.

“She’s going to the beach with Kin.” Leen replied and Nami didn’t even have the time to open her mouth. 

“What?! I wanna go to the beach too!” Haven complained loudly catching Bea and Sunnie’s attention.

“Did someone say the beach?!” Sunnie ran out from his room while on the process of pulling down his shirt.

“Kin and I are going to the beach but you can’t come-” Nami tried to say but everyone started shouting.

“What do you mean you’re going to the beach without us?!”

The four youngest started complaining and whining loudly, when that didn’t help their cause they decided to surround the older girl and look at her with those big puppy eyes that Nami couldn’t help but to agree even though she was sure Kin was gonna kill her.

The four excitedly made their bags and Nami decided to prepare a bag for Gabby and Kiwi. The three oldest students were already at their respective classes but Kin was planning to skip his other classes to go to the beach with Nami. When everyone was ready Bea grabbed Kiwi’s bag, Haven grabbed Gabby’s and Nami took Kin and the five of them walked out and went straight to Gabby’s building which was the closest one from their dormitories.

“Sunnie quick, send her a message and tell her you need her help urgently. You’re the only one she’d drop a class for.” Bea nudged the youngest who immediately did it. Now even two minutes after he sent the messsage the group saw Gabby rushing out the classroom carrying all her things in her arms, she was about to run to the opposite direction when she saw five awfully familiar faces.

“What are you all doing here?!”

“We’re going to the beach!” Bea and Haven said at the same time, the oldest girl looked at Nami with a very confused expression but her roommate just smiled back and pulled her out of the building.

“Okay next stop is Chuya’s! But we need to be careful, his department teachers are like harpies, they constantly check the hallways and whoever is found there without a pass will get a punishment. Which is really dumb if you ask me, we’re not in high school anymore.” 

The group carefully made their way around the building and thank god Leen knew where Kiwi’s lesson was gonna be in. When they were in front of his classroom Haven tried to peak inside to make sure they were at the right place and almost had a heartattack when the teacher looked at his direction but he was fast enough to crouch down.

Leen texted Kiwi telling him they were right outside his class and to come out, Kiwi obviously panicked since he knew how strict his departement was but when the teacher asked him why he was so distracted he said his stomach has been hurting so bad and that’s how he earned himself a pass to leave early. Without wasting time he collected his things and ran out the classroom bumping directing to Bea who almost screamed but Sunnie covered his mouth.

The group of friends tried their best to run out the building without getting noticed but they had to take some detours when they encountered teachers patrolling, when they were finally outside they all sighed loudly in relief. Only Kin was missing and Nami silently prayed that he wouldn’t get mad.

Kin was excited, this was going to be their first small trip in a while and he couldn’t wait to spend some time alone with his girlfriend, the fact that they were going to the beach that was so special for them also made his excitement go even higher. He was stuffing his book inside his tote bag when he saw a message from Nami telling him she was already outside his building, with a smile he made his way out, he happily waved at his girlfriend the moment he saw her but abruptly stopped when he saw the people behind her.

“What is everyone doing here?” He asked warily while taking his bagpack from Nami.

“We’re coming with you!” They all said smiling brightly.

“Are you all cockblocking us?!” He couldn’t help but ask and everyone nodded, he couldn’t even get mad because they all looked so excited just like how he was not even five minutes prior, he sighed looking at Nami, she looked very apologetic and he could bet his whole pocket money that their friends begged her to go with them and knowing his softlie girlfriend she probably felt too bad telling them no.

It took them thirty minutes to reach a car rental place and another thirty minutes to find a good sitting arrangement. Kin was going to drive and Nami automatically took the front passenger seat since this was supposed to be their trip, the others sat behind, with Leen, Gabby and Kiwi sitting in the middle row and while Sunnie was getting squished between Haven and Bea in the last row.

Not even five minutes in the last row was starting to get lit, Haven whipped out a mic from his bag pack, Nami connected her phone on the stereo and they all started singing, Bea even to stand up although he was bending his back in a really weird way while throwing his hands up, Kin was singing along too but when he saw Bea from the rear view he almost had a heart attack.

“your lack of concern for road safety is freaking me out and I’m surprised you’ve this lo- PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT!” Kin shouted as he stepped on the break almost sending Bea fliying. For the rest of the trip no one else got up and they all safely wore their seatbelts. When they almost outside the city Kiwi turned to Gabby since he still didn’t know where they were headed.

“Hey Gabby, where are we going?” 

“Somewhere that isn’t here.” SHe replied winking, that didn’t help they guy at all but nonethless he was still excited to know where they were headed.

“Ehy I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving!” Sunnie crumbled while pushing Bea away from him who was trying so hard to give him a smooch.

“The rest stop is not too far from here, we can go to the toilet and eat there.” 

Soon enough they reached the stop, the girls immediately ran to the bathroom knowing that there was gonna be a long queue, they trusted the boys in buying them food too. The boys didn’t know what to buy, there were too many stalls and way too many things they wanted to try so of course they decided to boy everything, when the girls came back the only thing they could do was to laugh loudly. 

WHen they were back on the road Kin suggested playing a game to help him stay awake, the food was starting to make him sleepy and that was really dangerous.

“Okay let’s play the creeper game! One one us starts a song and we need to sing the next line, if two or more people sing at the same time they loose and will get a flick!”

“We go together dananananan” Nami started, everyone was confused except Kin who immediately continued the song.

“Better than birds of a feather you and me” 

“OH WAIT I KNOW THIS!!” Leen jumped on her seat as much as she could since she had her seatbealt on “We change the weather, yeah~"

"I'M FEELING THE HEAT IN DECE- HEY WHY ARE YOU COPYING ME!" Haven and Sunnie sang at the same time and everyone bursted laughing.

"Heck yeah! I get to flick your forehead!" Bea grinned ready to flick their foreheads, when they were done Sunnie immediately wanted another round and started singing again. This time it was Nami and Gabby who got it wrong so Nami leaned back and they both gave each other a flick on their foreheads. The game went along for quite sometime and they even started singing again to random songs that came on the radio.

It was late afternoon when they were finally able to see the beach, everyone tried to get a glimpse of the beautiful ocean from their windows. Gabby who was the farthest from the window facing the ocean just smiled while looking at the friends. They had been badly singing along to songs for hours, the sun was setting as they drove next to the coast but if she had to be honest she couldn't remember a time where she felt happier than how she felt in that moment. She really didn't want this moment to end.

"Ahhhh the beach!" Sunnie was the first one to sprint out the car running straight to the water, he didn't go too far as he didnt want to get his normal clothes went but he couldn't wait to dive in. They all changed clothes and although a little scared of the cold water at first they all soon dived in after Kiwi and Kin had forcefully thrown Bea into the ocean. Leen, Nami and Gabby held hands as they run together inside the water and that's how they spent the rest of the afternoon playing and swimming around.

The sky was turning bright red and the sun was starting to set behind the ocean waves that's when the group decided to finally rest, they laid down on the blanket that Nami packed, one of top of another as they watched the sunset. A comfortable silence surrounded them, no one talking as they enjoyed that rare moment together.

"I'm like a hermit crab and you're my shell." Leen finally broke the silence grabbing everyone's attention. "It took forever for me to find that perfect fit among people but eventually found my home in you all." No one said anything but Kiwi and Sunnie who were right beside the girl immediately hugged her. 

"It's weird, we've lived for years together with our previous dorm mates but only this year our dorm felt like a real family. When you two came into our lives it was like we were able to find the missing pieces to complete our puzzle." Gabby said looking at the youngest.

"I don't want the year to end, I don't want to lose you all. Next year things will be different cause Kin and Kiwi won't be here anymore and our maknaes won't be our maknaes anymore. I feel like our current situation is enough. It's perfect like this." Haven confessed hugging his legs. Kiwi and Kin both looked at each other an nodded.

"Actually… Kin and I had an idea. You don't have to agree but we had this crazy idea. I found a part time in an animation company, they are just waiting for me to graduate,plus I won't stop working at starbucks because I love working there. Kin is also gonna become a residence at the hospital near our university." Kiwi started to explain looking at Kin and motioning him to continue.

"Well, we looked at some apartments close to both our future jobs and we found this amazing apartment but it's a little too big for us so… Nami already decided to move out the dorms after my graduation and she agreed to move with us, so we were wondering if you guys wanted to move out the dorms and join us. The apartment is really spacious and it's really similar to our current dorm. We can keep the same room dispositions and yeah…"

"you don't have to agree but we would love it if you guys could move in with us." Nami was the only to complete the little speech. Their friends immediately agreed without even blinking and soon the group started planning on how next year was gonna be, new plans were starting to be made and the eight friends couldn't wait to know what the future held for them.

"Is that mixtape #2?!" Leen asked, they were just lying and sitting jamming to songs again while talking about everything and nothing.

"Yep, you're my family, a light shines on us so we can overcome it all even when shadows swallow us we won't give up. No matter what happens we'll stay together." Nami answered leaning her head on Gabby's shoulder.

They started as strangers, each of them with different personalities but after laughters, fights, cries, tea sharing and sleep overs they somehow became a family that Nami knew she was gonna cherish forever. 


End file.
